Babysitting toddlers
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: What if one girl had to make some money to pay for her college? And the best job at the moment was babysitting? Join Lucy while she babysit 12 4-year olds. And yes, Anubis cast are the kids.
1. Meet Anna

Lucy sighed. She was tired. Beyond tired, she was exausted. But she needed some cash to pay for her college because her parents won't give her money. So, she started to try out for different types of jobs.

First, she worked at an ice – cream shop but she got fired because she got in a fight with a customer. And a rule nuber one is ' Customer is always right ' . Well except that one but you get my point.

Then she worked at car wash, but that didn't go well either.

She would lost all her hope if her best friend, Jessica, didn't told her about babysitting. Its super easy and you get a lot of money. So that was how she got in this situation in the first place. Lucy was taping fliers and giving them out, spreading the world that she is now an official babysitter.

Soon, the last flier was taped onto the tree and she could go home for some good night's sleep.

 **Line Break**

Her mobile rang. She lazily picked up and with groggily voice said:

„ Hmmm, hello „

„ Umm, is that Lucy Wilson I'm speaking to? „ she heard on the other line.

„ Yes, and who is that? „ she asked, she was really tired. Who would call her at 6 am?!

„ Oh, let me introduce myself. I'm Anna. Anna Millington and I'm looking for a babysitter. „ With that words, Lucy immediately shoot up as she cleared her voice.

„ Well, you're talking to the right person. Can I help you? „ she sweetly asked.

„ Actually, you can. I need you to babysit my kids „

„ Sure, how many? „

„ 12 „ woman simply stated.

„ Woah, 12! „ she yelled into the phone then regretted it. „ I mean, its nothing bad, I just didn't except- „

„ Its fine. I don't need any apologies. I just need you to babysit them for a few days, I have a special meeting. Can you come here for an hour? „ Anna asked. Lucy looked at her clock. 06 : 03 am.

„ Sure „ she simply answered as the woman gave her her adress.

She squeled when she hung up. She was so excited. Her first customer. Sure, the woman had 12 kids but Lucy know how to deal with them. When she was 14 years old she always would babysat her niece and it was so easy. This would be a piece of cake. Or at least that was what she thought...

 **Line Break**

 _Woah_ she whispered as she looked up only to be welcomed by a huge house. Lucy checked the adress again but it was correct. She was on the right place. House was huge, probably 4 floors. Frontyard was huge and she could only imagine what the backyard looked like. She checked time on her phone and slowly walked to the door. She didn't wanted to be late, first impression meant a lot. She knocked a few times.

Then a short, blonde lady opened the door. Her hair was short, cut just above her shoulders. She had big blue eyes and was dressed professional.

„ Ah, you must be Lucy. Please come in „ Anna stepped aside allowing Lucy to come inside. She took her over to the living room.

„ Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute „ then the woman headed in the kitchen. Lucy sat at the white couch. House was very nice and tidy. She liked it.

Soon Anna came with two glasses of orange juice in her hands.

„ I hoped you packed enough clothes for these few days. „ Lucy just nodded motioning to her suitcase.

„ Thank you for coming in such a short notice. I was passing by the park when I saw a flier and I just had to call. You are full of experience, right? „ Anna asked making Lucy uncomfortable

„ Actually, you are my first customer „ she sighed awkwardly

„ Oh, well, I hope you can manage them. So, I'm gonna tell you little about the kids now. We have Patricia. She is the oldest one. Patricia has this tough attidute and can be a little mean. Eddie is next, he and Patricia are really competitive which will probably cause some problems. Kara Tatianna is the third child but she prefers to be called K. T. She is very adventourus so you might wanna keep an eye on her. Mick is next, he is very interested in sports and isn't much of a problem **( of course he is, he is a 5** **year old** **)**. Jerome is next, he is kinda like Patricia. He likes to annoy his brothers and sisters. We have Nina, she is a sweetheart, but she talks to herself often, hope you don't mind that. Amber is next. Amber is bratty and she will do anything to get what she wants, cry, scream kick... Joy is the same as Amber but Joy is really close to Patricia. Then goes Alfie. He is the clown of this family, watch out he doesn't put anything in his nose. Mara, she is really interested in books and she will always be glad to help. Fabian is next, he is as same as Mara but he is very shy. And the youngest one is Willow, youngest and most sensitive one. „ Anna finished and looked at her clock.

„ I better be going, I don't want to be late. Anyways, kids rooms are upstairs, baby monitor is in that shelf „ she pointed to the shelf and continued: „ And if you need anything else, my number is on the fridge. Bye „ And with that, the woman was gone.

Lucy could hear her car drive away. She sighed again and thought she might have a little fun until the kids wake up. So, she plopped on the couch and started flipping trough channel.

 _This day would be interesting_

 **There it is, the first chapter of my new story is finished.**

 **Also, all the kids are 4 year olds.**

 **And don't worry, this isn't the end, stay tuned for more.**

 **R & R**

 **Hope you liked this.**

 **Byee**


	2. Could this be any harder?

„ How many channels do they have?! „ Lucy asked herself as she flipped through the channels on the TV. She was also careful to hear any noises that will give her a sign that the kids are up. She didn't have to wait for too long.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard little giggles from upstairs. She jogged upstairs, unable to get that goofy smile of her face. This is her chance. She loved kids and there are 12 of them, much of love that she is going to share. She looked at the hallway only to be welcomed by little kids running everywhere. They were giggling and running. She decide that it was time for her to mention to herself.

„ Hey guys! „ she loudly said, giving them all a slight wave. The kids immediately stopped what they were doing and studied her with questioning eyes. Suddenly the little auburn haired girl decide to make a first move:

„ Who are you? „ she said looking up.

„ Hi, I'm Lucy, your new babysitter „

„ We don't need a babysitter „ little girl scoffed. With that, Lucy noted that that was probably Patricia.

„ Yeah, we are this much „ small girl with black hair came and shoved four fingers on her hand.

„ I know but your mommy had to get some work done and she needed me to just watch you guys „

„ So, mommy is gone? „ Another girl showed up. She had kinda orange hair and big green eyes. Her eyes were teary, tears threatening to spill.

„ I want mommy back! „ she stomped her foot hard against the wooden floor, tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

„ She'll be here soon, she just- „

„ Its not soon enough! I want her here now! „ The girl started screaming. Lucy panicked. What was she supposed to do? Maybe the little girl will calm down in time.

„ Okay, let's go and brush your teeth guys „ she yelled, trying to get kids to hear her over Willow practically sobbing and screaming. She grabbed the little girl and carried her to the bathroom. Except, Willow didn't take that easy. She kicked and screamed, but somehow, Lucy managed to get her to the bathroom. ( girls have their own one while the guys have their own one too ) .

„ Boys, go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute „ she said, busy applying toothpaste on their toothbrushes

„ Look, mine is pink. And it has hearts on it „ blonde girl said which she supposed was Amber.

„ That is so cool „ she said abut to go out when:

„ I want more „ small girl with curly girl said, probably K. T. She already knew all the names, she noted it.

„ That is enough, I have to go over to the boys, you brush your teeth „ with that she was gone.

Willow still cried. She wasn't used to be left alone. And she didn't like new faces. Especially this new face

„ There, let me help „ Mara took Willow's toothbrush and started slowly brushing her teeth.

„ I'm helping „ Mara smiled

 **Line Break**

„ Okay guys now I'm... Oh my God! „ a hand instinctively flew to her mouth as she watched the mess in the boys bathroom.

„ No, stop it ! „ she took toothpaste from each of boys hands

„ Hey, give it back! „ Jerome raised his hand

„ No way. Look what you have done... You're mom is going to kill me „ she sighed, head in her hands. There was toothpaste everywhere. On the walls, on the mirrors...

„ Come on, you'll have to borrow girls toothpaste „

„ Eww, we don't want their girly toothpaste „ all boys said at the same time

„ It is the exact same kind, just another color „ boys shook their head

„ Okay then, have ugly teeth, I don't care „ she playfully said as she moved

„ Wait, we don't want ugly teeth „

„ Yeah, we will cooperate „ Fabian said shyly

„ That is a big word for a 4 year old „

Fabian just shrugged. It took her a while but they were finally finished. She didn't know that babysitting is this hard... She just wanted one kid which she will babysit because, honestly, 12 is kinda a lot.

„ Let's go for breakfast „ she said motioning to the stairs. Kids followed.

If this is going to happen when she had kids... she will need a lot more practice

 **Line Break**

„ Okay, so we have porridge with fruit slices or cereal. What do you guys want? „

„ Porridge! „ they all said in the same time and Lucy nodded. Porridge it is. She started prepairing their breakfast as she watched the kids. Soon, it was done. She also put them some apple slices on little plates and she made them hot chocolate.

„ Here you are „ she put a plate in front of each kid.

„ I don't like apples „ Nina said pushing the little plate

„ Well, I'm sorry but you have to eat them if you want to go and play „ Lucy said in sing sang voice

„ But I don't like them... „

„ Apples are healthy, look everyone is eating them „ Lucy pointed to every kid. She knew a technique. If Nina sees that everyone is eating them, she will eat them too „ Alfie, no! „ Alfie smiled as she put two of his apple slices in his nose and made a face

„ Get that out of your nose Alfie „ Lucy gave him a napkin and he cooperated **( I like writing that word, cooperate, cooperate. Okay I will shut up now and let you read )**

„ I'm sorry „ he muttered

„ It's okay, just don't put anything in your nose again, or anywhere. Just eat them „

„ Stop it, slimeball „ Patricia said

„ You stop it, Yacker „

„ Cockroach „

„ Hermione „

„ Idiot „

„ You two, no mean words here. „ Lucy retorted

„ You're not a boss of me „ Patricia scoffed

„ Well, she kinda is „ Joy said while Mick nodded.

„ Whatever. I'm not hungry anymore „ she carefully got down and jogged upstairs.

„ Yeah me neither „

„ I wanna eat no more „

„ I was done anyways „

„ Me too „

„ Me the number after two „ **( you can probably guess who those 3 were : D )**

„ Wait, don't go. You didn't even touched it... God! „ Lucy yelled, but kids ignored her. She thought she was ready but she was mad with them and it isn't even noon.

 _This sucks_

 **Hey guys, its Alexis! Thank you for all your kind words and thank you for reading.**

 **As you know, this story will be uploaded every Monday while The Real Reason is gonna be uploaded every Friday and other stories will be uploaded on Wednesday.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you like it and I will see you next time**

 **R & R**


End file.
